Getting It Right
by Pineapple Lump
Summary: originally for Chuu but for the Romanticism Movement! What happens when Jack takes Alice out of the tower and on a date? Alice/Jack! k plus because i'm paranoid


I'm back! and fully done with exams and school for the year *cheer! cheer!* and recovered from writers block ^_^  
anywho... i originally did this for Chuu but then i realised that it seems i can't put this into the Romanticism Movement as well so, this if for the Romanticism Movement!

Disclaimer: if i owned PH, i wouldn't have to wait for it to be translated

* * *

Getting It Right (Alice/Jack)

* * *

Alice sighed as she watched the party below her. She rested on the window sill, seeing the people as they danced, laughed and had fun. She couldn't take part in it, but Alice could see it all.

She could even see the couple that had slid away from the party to kiss. Alice blushed and looked away. The blush deepened when she saw none other than Jack Vessalius amongst the party goers. Alice lit up like a light when she noticed Jack smile in her direction.

Ducking, Alice hoped Jack hadn't seen her entire face go bright red. She'd been too busy praying this to notice a book which she slipped on, landing painfully on her rear.

As she whined, Alice reached out for the book that had made her fall. Then she smiled. It was a blank book Jack had brought for her. There was a quill and small pot of ink carefully tucked away under her bed. It was where the book usually was but she had been looking over it before.

With a smile, Alice looked flicked through the book again. Jack had told her it would be good to write things down, whether she used it as a diary or even for adventures she made up… after Jack had taught her how to read and write of course. (a.n.- don't hold me to this! I can't remember if Alice can read and stuff or not)

In the end, Alice had decided to do a combination of both. As she observed events in the garden, she would often write them down. However, especially if they involved Jack, Alice would often write herself into the scenario.

Thinking of the dance, Alice took the ink and quill and began to write herself into the party… and well, write everyone else _out_. Except Jack.

Jack was the only one who was ever kind to Alice. He came to see her all the time. Alice wasn't quite sure what this feeling was but she wanted to be with Jack, even if it had to be just in this book.

Alice decided first of all that night would be better. Jack would come to see her and ask her to come dance with him, taking her to a special place which was beautiful, even in the dark, where it would be them alone. He would be so kind and gentle, in one of his less hyper moods.

Next Jack would play that tune they always danced to, 'Lacie.' At first Alice would shyly refuse because she was horrible at dancing. But he would say very softly, not ask, her to dance with him and she'd be won. And for once Alice wouldn't stamp on his toes or mess up. Afterwards, Jack would say those magic words, 'I love you.'

Then, it would be very dark and both would reluctantly agree Alice had to get back or else face the wrath of Glen. Jack would lead her back to the tower and kiss her goodnight-

"Alice!" Jack burst into the room, startling Alice so that she nearly spilt the ink all over the book. It was only then that Alice realised how long she had been writing. It was getting dark and the party must have been over by now.

"J-Jack!" Alice stuttered, quickly closing the book. She realised the ink hadn't dried and opened it to see that a lot of it had smudged. She pouted. She liked that story. She wished it would happen for real.

"Are you all right Alice?" Jack asked, coming to help her to her feet. "Oh, I see you're writing! Wonderful! Do you mind if I take a look?"

Alice did a goldfish impersonation. She didn't want Jack to look inside! It was far too embarrassing!

"Ah…" Alice finally managed to say. "What brings you here Jack?"

Jack quickly forgot the book and grinned, taking Alice's hand. "Come dance with me, Alice!"

Alice dropped the book. She swiftly picked it up so Jack couldn't, but also to hide her blush. Wow! It seemed as if her fairy tale was going to come true!

Excited, Alice immediately hid her book, quill and ink. She smiled and placed her hand in Jack's. She couldn't believe it… Ooh she hoped her story would come true tonight!

She was sorely disappointed when Jack took Alice's hand, as he was supposed to… then half dragged Alice behind him as he took off down the stairs and out of the tower. Alice struggled to keep up. this wasn't how he was supposed to act! She would have sighed if she wasn't trying to savour what oxygen was getting to her lungs (who knew Jack was so fast?). Perhaps everything else would fall into place.

Alice's mood lightened as Jack took her through a path in the nearby woods then turned off. A secret pla- Alice didn't finish the thought as Jack seemed to have forgot Alice's size and a branch flung back into her face. He didn't seem to notice either.

Jack stopped very suddenly so that Alice crashed into his back. Usually she wouldn't mind it, snuggling up to him, even if it was his back. However, Alice was seeing stars with the impact.

Maybe they weren't stars though. There were little flickering lights around this small clearing in the forest Jack had brought her to. As Alice's eyes began to adjust (and her head stopped spinning), she saw they were in fact candles. Alice beamed again. This was romantic.

"I saw you looking down at the party," Jack said, smiling down at her. "And I wondered if maybe you wanted to join. But because Glen is far too stiff for his own good, I thought maybe this would make you happy."

"It does," Alice assured him, slightly breathless. Whether it was from the sprint there or from the sight, she wasn't quite sure. And at the moment, she didn't really care either.

Alice clasped her hands together underneath her chin as she saw Jack open the pocket watch and leave it on a table, the melody ringing loud. She even pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. And she didn't wake up! yes!

"Dance with me, Alice," Jack said, taking her hand.

"But I'm such an awful dancer…" Alice was reciting her book, but was also conscious of the fact she _was _an awful dancer.

"Nonsense! I've been teaching you and you certainly have been improving. Why, you only broke _three _of my toes last time!" Jack laughed, teasingly, but Alice hung her head. Even if Jack was joking, she wouldn't put it past herself to do something like that.

"Perhaps there is something else-"

"Dance with me, Alice," Jack almost whispered, taking Alice's hand. Alice didn't need any more invitation than that.

If only she had had a few more dance lessons. It wasn't long before Alice's heel was stabbing into Jack's toes. Alice flushed. This was _not _like her story at all. At last Jack had acted like he was supposed to, and Alice goes and breaks his toes!

Jack survived to the end of the song. He didn't complain or limp, though it was only then that Alice noticed they had stopped moving about and only swayed from side to side. She had also failed to notice until that moment how close they were. Alice was pressed as close as she possibly could be. She blushed but didn't mention it.

As the song started again, the two stayed where they were, silent. Finally, Jack leaned down to whisper into Alice's ear.

"Alice…"

Yes! It took everything in Alice's body to stay where she was and not jump up and down. He was going to say it!

"Alice, I-"

Suddenly the clock tower of the nearby town chimed to indicate a new hour. And Jack pulled away.

NO! That was the best part of the night! Alice could have collapsed to her knees with disappointment. Just when the night was going right… She would never look at that clock tower again!

Determined not to let it end there, Alice clutched Jack's arm as he collected the pocket watch. "You were saying…?"

"I was…Oh!" Jack smiled at her and ran a hand through a lock of her hair. Alice smiled. Yes, this was just as good.

"Alice, I think you have some leaves in your hair." Jack removed his hand to produce a couple of leaves.

And this was even worse. Alice would break that branch that smacked her in the face if she saw it again.

"I see…" Alice mumbled, depressed.

"Why the long face?" Jack asked, oblivious to Alice's hopes. He leaned in to whisper in her ear again. "You have a very pretty smile Alice. Too pretty to be frowning?" he pulled back and prodded Alice's flaming cheeks lightly into a smile. So Alice kept smiling.

Alice even continued to smile, though it was a little smaller, as Jack blew out all the candles and said they had better get back. At least the trip back was slower and Alice didn't nearly die from lack of oxygen. And even better, she got her revenge on that damn branch.

By the time they had arrived back at the tower, Alice had given up all hope of the night being like how she'd written it. She had probably idealised Jack, ignoring all his faults, and making him perfect in her mind, changing him slightly. Or maybe drastically. She wasn't completely sure. Jack did have his moments after all.

"Are you all right Alice?" Jack asked once they were safely back in the tower.

Alice smiled still, though it was small. "I'm fine. Thank you Jack. Tonight was certainly…something."

Jack smiled and kissed Alice's hand. "Well, Lady Alice," he said, making Alice giggle. "Thank you for honouring me with your presence."

"Thank _you_, Sir," Alice giggled.

Jack released her hand. Then he did something strange. Instead of going towards the door, he leaned closer to Alice. Alice could have fainted when she realised what was happening.

Jack ended the kiss then moved his lips to Alice's ear. "Goodnight."

"G-oo…" Alice couldn't finish the sentence. Jack smiled at her then left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Alice's fingers went to her lips. She blushed and couldn't help that goofy love sick smile. He really did have his moments. Sometimes, he got it right.

* * *

ta da!  
ok, just like to thank all the reviews and readers and favouriters (is that a word?). i don't often reply, but i do appreciate it! i'm the type of dork who gets excited with just one or two reviews, so thank you!

also, one final important thing: has anyone read the Lady Grace Mysteries before? I know it's kind of for younger people, but i read one of them again and i fell in love with it again. i was so disappointed to find there were no fanfics and only two fanart pics! if anyone can point me in the right direction, that would be much appreciated!  
aight, most of you know the deal. review or favourite if this is your favourite couple! i'm going to update my profile so you can see who's in the lead and who's not  
pineapple out!


End file.
